


Like A Drum

by TwinklingCupcake



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Found Family, Gaslighting, Other, PTSD, Pokemon Farm, in a way it's like Service Pokemon, lgbt relationships, mental health, teen runaway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinklingCupcake/pseuds/TwinklingCupcake
Summary: Just past Verdanturf Town is the Maple Crossing Pokemon Sanctuary, where at-risk or abused Pokemon are given a stable, loving home. The caretakers have their hands full already, now with a temperamental Torchic, a pregnant Miltank... and now a girl on the run from the cops and her parents?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Baby, Don't Stop Beating

_"-with Beauty and the Zoroak topping the weekend box office."_ A tinny voice came from an old-fashioned radio sitting atop a wooden counter in a cafe. 

A lone employee leaned against the counter, stirring her mug of coffee as she took advantage of the pre-rush quiet. The rich brown wood gleamed in the early morning light, huge picture windows looked out at Verdanturf Town, still sleeping in the liquid gold sun. Dust particles gently floated like glitter in the thick sunbeams that stretched over the floor, the chirps and quiet calls of Pokemon could be heard faintly from outside. Every now and then, a gentle breeze fluttered the lush grass and bright flowers, made the trees whisper into the air.

The barista sighed and closed her eyes, a gentle smile on her face.

"Cleffaaaa..." sighed the pink Pokemon on the counter.

"You said it, Marshmallow."

A bell above the door jingled, and a tall, curvy figure in pale blue jeans and a cream sweater walked in. "Good morning, Dahlia," said the customer, tossing their long, silky black hair over their shoulder.

"Morning, Ji-Min!" Dahlia smiled and set her mug on an Electrode-shaped coaster. "The usual today?"

"Yep." Ji-Min reached into their wallet for their punch card. "And I believe I get a free 16-ouncer, now?"

"Alright, one sixteen-ounce butterscotch latte, one twelve-ounce black coffee, and two cinnamon buns with walnuts. That'll be thirteen-fifty- oh, thank you. I’ll get that right up!" Dahlia turned away, leaving Ji-Min to lean on the counter and listen to the radio, idly scritching the top of Mashmallow’s head.

_"-and now, here's Carlos Rivera with today's weather. Carlos?"_

_"Thanks, Roberta. Well, folks, it might be gorgeous right now, but enjoy it while you can because we're expecting rain tonight. Temperatures will steadily drop throughout the day, with cloud cover moving in around seven pm. Before nine pm, they are expected to burst, and we’ll be getting heavy rainfall and scattered thunder…”_

"Whaaat?" Dahlia cried, thunking the cardboard container on the counter. "But it's so sunny today! Rain can't come in that fast, can it?"

"It can and it has," Ji-Min chuckled, taking their own coffee and taking a sip. "Andie and I'll have to put the Pokemon in early tonight."

Dahlia gave Ji-Min a concerned look. "What about those trainers you put up? They're not leaving today, are they?"

"Oh no, they left yesterday. Hopefully they'll have reached Fallarbor and outrun the rain by nightfall. Say, your shift...?"

"I get off at four, I'll be fine." 

Ji-Min nodded, setting their latte back in its cup holder. They picked up the box, nodding a farewell to Dahlia. "Take care!"

"You too! Say hi to Andie for me!" 

"Cleffaaa!"

* * *

A mile or two outside of Verdanturf Town, at the end of a small dirt road branching off the main route, there stood a modest stretch of farmland. A well-worn sign at the front read "Maple Crossing Pokemon Sanctuary." There was a cherry-red barn and another, smaller building right next to it sitting inside a fenced-in pasture, and another road leading away from it. At the end of that road was a small white sugar cube of a house, with a gravel space next to it for parking.

It was quiet at the moment, but that was soon to change.

"Rise and shine, sleepy-beaks!"

The smaller building's doors suddenly opened, causing a group of Torchic to blink against the light. They began to squawk irritably at having been so rudely awakened, but then they saw who it was.

Andie, a heavyset woman in a red flannel shirt and dark blue overalls,walked into the coop, carrying two bags of Pokemon food on her shoulders. The Torchic swarmed her immediately, squeaking and crying out as they jumped up at her legs. 

Andie laughed, carefully picking her way around the tiny mob. "A'ight, a'ight, hold on," she said, heading for a row of bowls against one wall. "You'll get your breakfast, just wait - hey, hey, Teriyaki!" Her voice took on a warning tone as she narrowed her eyes at a particularly-feisty Torchic. "No. Teriyaki. _No_. You stop that. Now c'mon and lemme through."

"Chick!"

"Torchi!"

"Chick-chick-chick!"

The Torchic dutifully stepped back, tilting their heads and scratching at the dirt while Andie knelt down with the food. She tossed her red braid over her shoulder as she tore open first one bag, then the next, and carefully began to pour down the row of bowls. Instantly, the Torchic were back in full force. "Okay, here we g- Settle down, everyone - whoa, Omelette! You almost knocked over Benedict! Okay, okay, Omurice, you wait til I add your supplement - Hey, Teriyaki! Be nice to your brothers and sister!"

The Torchic in question huffed, glaring at Andie before diving into her food bowl.

Soon, the bags were empty, and about half the bowls were as well. The Torchic who finished their meals were peeping around the coop, some heading out the door to the yard and others settling back in their beds to catch extra sleep.

Andie patted one, Teriyaki, on the head as she stood up with a grunt. One chore was done.

Forty minutes later, the expansive yard was full of Pokemon. 

The Torchic clustered together wherever they went, as if fearful of the larger Pokemon. A pair of elderly Zigzagoon snoozed together under a Leppa tree. A Psyduck waddled towards a pond, a Taillow that couldn't fly hopped around pecking at berry seeds. Andie carefully moved around them all as she carried a Sevipor to his favorite tree. "Okay, Medusa," she grunted as she set him down. "I'll be back to rub your scales in a few hours."

"Vipeeeer..." Medusa hissed, coiling up and tucking his head under himself.

Andie gave him a few gentle pats before heading to the big barn for her last check-in.

A large Miltank lifted her head as the door opened, blinking sleepily in the light. Unlike the other Pokemon, she made no effort to move - and it was clear why. Her already-big belly was extremely swollen, to the point where all she could do was lie there in the soft bedding provided for her. "Miiil..." she yawned as Andie approached her.

"Hey, Gracie," Andie said with a soft smile on her round face. She walked up to the Miltank with a large bag of food - this one different from the others. It was pink, and had a large plus sign on the label. Special supplements mixed with the food. "How's your belly today?"

"Moooo..." Gracie stretched and set her head back down in her bedding.

"Good, good. Just a few more weeks, right?" Andie poured a generous amount of food into Gracie’s bowl, until about half the bag remained. She pushed the bowl towards Gracie’s head with her foot, so she wouldn’t have to move too much to get to it. Gracie’s nostrils flared and she lifted her head again. "Welp, eat up, girl! We gotta keep your strength up."

"Moo!" 

Andie stood back and watched for a moment, setting the bag on the ground. Then, she knelt down in front of Gracie and pressed her palms and the side of her face to her belly, her eyes closed in concentration. The Miltank’s flesh felt as warm as an electric blanket, and very firm, the skin stretched thin. A pulse thrummed under her fingertips, a tiny fast heartbeat reaching her ears. Andie’s tense expression melted into one of peace as she felt and listened, rubbing one of her hands gently over Gracie’s stomach. "Such a good girl," she murmured. "Everything sounds normal in there… Are you excited to be a mommy?"

“Miiil…” Gracie sighed between bites of food.

“Hm, I thought so. What do you want, a Miltank or a Tauros? I’ve bought a big ribbon collar for them, a nice spring green. We’ll put a cute little bell on it when they’re born. That’ll be right sweet, don’t you think?”

“Moo!”

“I’m thinking if it’s a Miltank, I wanna name it Strawberry. If it's a Tauros, Choco. Does that sound good to you?”

Suddenly something warm pressed against Andie's other cheek. She jumped in surprise, but smiled at the familiar voice behind her. "You know, I don't know who's more excited, her or you."

Andie laughed, pulling away from Gracie and taking her coffee from Ji-Min's waiting hand. "Hey, don't act like birthin' doesn't make you all sentimental too."

Ji-Min chuckled, rubbing their wife’s back before looking to the Milktank. "How's she look? You know more about this than I do."

"So far so good. She's not in any pain, she's eating well, I'd say we're looking at a smooth laying."

"About how much time?"

"I think we're fixin’ to deliver in two, maybe three weeks?" Andie took a long pull of her coffee, looking affectionately at the Miltank. Gracie had just finished her meal and had put her head back in her bedding to take a short nap. "Her belly's pretty hot, and you can feel the egg. And the heart. We're almost there."

"That's great..." Ji-Min murmured, also watching the Miltank. "Oh, hey. Before I forget, the weather report says there's going to be a rainstorm tonight. We'd better get the Pokemon back inside early tonight."

"Hm, does sunset sound good?"

"Yeah, that should give us enough time. I don't think they'll put up too much fuss - pretty sure they sense the weather changing already. Lulu and Chuchu's fur was bristling when I walked past. They kept sniffing the air and looking around."

Andie laughed at the mention of the Persian couple. "Those two always were pretty sensitive." She put her free hand on one knee, grunting as she pushed herself back to her feet. "Well, chores are all done til lunch, so we got some time to kill."

* * *

At Maple Crossing, 'time to kill' actually meant 'time to relax and sit down.' 

The two couldn't afford to leave the Sanctuary at the same time. The Pokemon always needed someone nearby in case of emergencies, or for general supervision. Trainers could pass through and need to stop and rest for the night. Anything could happen.

So for the two Pokemon Caretakers, relaxing was always down at the sanctuary, not in town. 

But they didn't mind. It was nice to sit on their porch and listen to the radio while keeping an eye on the Pokemon fields, or to just sit in their den with the TV and some crocheting. Life was quiet, and that was how they liked it.

Ji-Min sat on the wooden steps to the porch, eating their cinnamon bun while Andie sat on the wraparound railing. Accompanying them was their house-Pokemon, a Vulpix named Ginger, who curled up next to Ji-Min. A modern radio sat on the outdoor table, a new pop song wrapping up and fading into the hourly news. 

Ji-Min automatically began paying closer attention. In-between segments were full of commercials and advertisements for local sales. "I hope there's a sale on Poke-Cream this weekend," they said hurriedly. "I've been hoping to give the fuzzy ones a special treat."

Andie snorted, shaking her head. "They'll never put Poke Cream on sale. They make too much money by keeping it expensive, makin' people think it's high-quality."

"Shh, I'm trying to hear!"

_"-and the local sales this weekend are: Pokemon Chow, now buy two bags get one free regardless of size or price..."_

"Ooh, that sounds good. Ji-Min, you wanna take the truck down tomorrow an-"

_"-and dried assorted Berries are now five for five. Moving on to current events, Oldale police are still searching for Fawn Lamar-"_

Ji-Min sighed in annoyance, setting their glass down with a _clink_. "Aw, only two sales? Slow week."

"Eh, prob'ly not many Trainers starting their journeys right now. You notice the big sales really kick in when there's a lot more kid customers?" Andie set down her crochet to rest her fingers. "Just wait til next week. They'll-"

A series of shrieks and squawks suddenly pierced the air, making the couple leap to their feet in shock. The noise continued, increasing in pitch and volume, and seemed to echo over itself. 

Andie immediately knew what the problem was. "Teriyaki!" she screeched, hauling down the stairs and towards the cluster of Torchic. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of thick faux-leather gloves. "Teriyaki, stop it! Ginger, help!"

“Vulp!” Ginger hopped off the porch, chasing after her friend.

The Torchic were huddled tightly together, so tight they looked like a big orange pom pom instead of a group of chicken Pokemon. They were all trembling to varying degrees, wide-eyed and fearful as they watched the smallest of them: Teriyaki.

Teriyaki was thrashing in the dirt with a young Zigzagoon, scratching and biting at it ferociously while the Zigzagoon hissed and spat at it. Tufts of brown and cream fur flew through the air, while only one or two orange feathers had come loose from Teriyaki. The Zigzagoon fell to the dirt on its back, flailing its paws and hissing loudly as Teriyaki tried to attack its belly. 

"Teriyaki, _stop_! Ginger, use Confuse Ray!" Andie shouted.

“Vuuulp!” Ginger skidded to a stop, her eyes briefly glowing as she stared at Teriyaki.

Teriyaki, either by reflex or being compelled, glanced up towards Ginger and Andie. And then she snapped back a bit, as if struck by an unseen force, shaking her head rapidly. 

But she’d stopped attacking the Zigzagoon. Andie quickly reached down and pried her off her victim, holding her up high. Zigzagoon immediately rolled to its feet and ran towards one of the trees, intent on hiding in Medusa's coils. Ji-Min ran past Andie to check on it.

Teriyaki shook off the confusion and screeched angrily, kicking in the air. Some Zigzagoon fur had gotten stuck in her claws, and parts of it gradually detached and floated to the dirt.

"Teriyaki!" Andie snapped, holding the Pokemon at arm's length in front of herself. "Teriyaki, you're done! You're done, _stop it!"_

_“Vulpix!”_ Ginger called, as if in agreement.

Teriyaki squawked and kicked at thin air for a few more moments before seeming to deflate. Her legs went limp, her head fell forward loosely, and her wings stopped struggling against Andie's hands. She was panting heavily, her little tongue lolling out of her beak. After a moment, she turned her head to glare at Andie over her shoulder.

Andie returned the glare just as fierce. "Don't gimme that black look," she scolded. 

"I tolja to leave the other Pokemon alone! You know better!"

Teriyaki sharply turned her head away, kicking the air once for good measure. "Chick!"

"Ji-Min, is that Zigzagoon okay? Which one was it?" Andie called out.

Ji-Min stood up, cradling the Zigzagoon to their chest, gently running their hand from its head to the base of the tail. "Poor Snickers," they crooned. "He's fine, looks like. Just shaken."

Andie looked to Teriyaki again. "You're lucky he ain't hurt, miss missy! It's solitary for you til ya cool down." 

"Chickchickchick!" Teriyaki shrieked, kicking at the air again as Andie carried her into the coop.

"You know the rules, Teriyaki. We don't hurt no one here, no matter what we may be feelin'!" Andie retorted. She reached the coop and opened the top of the 'time-out pen,' putting Teriyaki inside with ease. Before the Torchic could try to escape, she closed the top and latched it. "Now you stay there-"

"Chick!" Teriyaki spat a small ember at her.

But Andie just brushed the little flame off, her movement making it go out. "You stay there until you calm down. I'll be back to check on you in ten."

Teriyaki began shrieking irritably, but Andie kept on walking until she was back in the yard.

Ji-Min was sitting on the grass against Medusa, holding Snickers the Zigzagoon in their lap and stroking his back. The poor little guy was trembling slightly, but apart from some pulled-out fluff, he was unhurt. 

"Poor Snickers," Ji-Min murmured. "What happened, sweetheart?"

Snickers whuffed sadly, looking at something near the group of Trochic, who were slowly starting to calm down and branch out again.

Andie and Ji-Min followed his gaze. There was a little tennis ball on the ground near where the Torchic had been. "Aw, you were playing with your ball and it got too close to Teriyaki?" Ji-Min guessed. "She must've thought you were threatening her by coming close..."

"It still ain't no excuse," Andie murmured. "Poor things, both of 'em... C'mon, Snickers, let's play inside, okay?" And she lifted the Zigzagoon into her arms, heading for the house.

* * *

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Teriyaki settled down shortly after being put by herself, stewing and sulking until she was calm again. Andie let her out before lunch, and she didn't attack anyone else that day.

The air gradually grew colder, the bright blue sky beginning to shift into an ominous gray. The gentle breeze began to grow chillier, bringing a cold bite to it that made the Pokemon huddle together for warmth.

Because of this, the caretakers decided to start putting the Pokemon away early. Everyone went back into their pens and cages, housed in the barn or coop. 

Ji-Min was tending to Gracie in the maternity barn when the clouds finally burst.

"Okay, you've got everything you need. A midnight snack, extra bedding... extra blanket," they added, tossing a thick gray blanket over Gracie's form. They adjusted the edges, giving it a few pats for good measure. "That's Wooloo wool. Nice and warm. You'll be nice and dry in here."

"Mooo!"

Suddenly there was an echoing roar, and the sound of heavy rain hitting the rooftop all at once. Ji-Min and Gracie both looked up, one of Gracie's ears twitching. 

"Huh. Looks like we finished up just in time... I hope those trainers from yesterday are dry in Fallarbor." With a grunt, Ji-Min pushed themselves to their feet, dusting off their hands. "Now, you get your rest, and Andie'll see you in the morning, okay?" Gracie moo'd in response, and Ji-Min left the barn, latching it behind them.

* * *

The rain continued through the night. By eleven PM, the sky was pitch-black. Outside, the sanctuary looked like it sat at the bottom of a waterfall.

But inside, everyone was safe and dry, lulled to sleep by the sound of rain against the rooftops.

Teriyaki slept, snuggled in the middle of the cluster of Torchic.

Mated Pokemon slept curled tightly around each other, families together. Pokemon who preferred to sleep alone had buried themselves in their thick bedding. Despite the commotion outside, inside all was peaceful, a safe haven.

The peace was only interrupted once.

In the barn, Gracie's ear twitched as a strange, new sound reached her. She immediately awoke, raising her head and looking towards the barn doors. She could hear the latch being undone, wood scraping on wood. After a moment, the door began to move, slowly as if the newcomer was struggling to open it. It didn't even open all the way; just enough for a thin figure to slip through and slam it behind them.

"Ugh..."

Gracie's ear twitched again, her curious eyes piercing the dark. "Mil?"

"Oh. Hey." The figure came closer, stumbling slightly. As they approached, Gracie could see they were hugging themselves, shivering. Her ears caught the _plip plip_ of water hitting the dirt floor. 

This person was soaked, she realized.

"Hey, you mind scootchin' over?" Without waiting for a response, the figure got down on the ground and curled up near Gracie's front. "Thanks... do me a favor, don't tell your trainer I'm here?"

"Mil?" Gracie trilled, but there was no answer. Only snoring.

* * *

The rain stopped shortly before sunrise. Water droplets clung to the grass like thousands of diamonds, and the morning sun caught each _dripdripdripping_ from the edge of the roof or the leaves on the trees. 

It would be a while before anything was dry enough to let the vulnerable Pokemon out, though, so Andie was preparing to go out with some enrichment toys for them so they wouldn't be bored. While Ji-Min headed for the door to get their usual coffee and cinnamon rolls, Andie went for the toy closet, turning on the TV as she did so, filling the den with the sound of the morning news.

Ji-Min was stepping into their 'post-rain' shoes when they noticed it. They stopped, straightening. Squinting, shading their eyes with one hand. Hm, no, they weren't imagining it. "Hey, Andie?"

"Yeah?"

"I closed the maternity barn, right?"

"Yeeaah?"

"I think the latch is down."

"What?" Andie rushed onto the porch, squinting to see.

Sure enough, the big wooden latch that held the barn door closed was down, one end buried in the grass and the other end hefted into the air. 

"Did the hold break?" Ji-Min muttered.

"No. It wouldn't look like that... someone broke in. C'mon."

"Wait, you don't think it could be someone dangerous, could you?" Ji-Min gasped, hurrying after Andie as she strode quickly down the dirt path.

"Not a chance," Andie scoffed. "Someone dangerous woulda broken into the house. This person broke into a barn." She reached said barn and lifted the wooden board from the ground. Pushing it back into the 'unlock' position, she slowly opened the door, Ji-Min right behind her.

Gracie lifted her head as gray light stretched across the floor. "Mil!" she cried to her caretakers, taking a moment to glance at the figure curled up with her.

The two made their way closer, quietly. Ji-Min was holding their breath, fingers twitching as if they wished they'd brought a bat with them.

But soon their caution faded away into concern and curiosity.

The figure was a teenage girl.

She was dirty in a way that suggested a great deal of travel and not nearly enough shelter, streaks of mud still drying on her well-worn shoes. Her straight, back-length hair was limp and unwashed, and her limbs showed signs of hunger. Her expression twitched as the light started to wake her, her hands slowly moving on her bare arms from the draft.

She had no coat, but a black hoodie had been balled up and shoved under her head like a pillow. Her clothes weren't fit for traveling; a black t-shirt and worn blue jeans - and ones clearly meant for fashion over function, at that.

There was a backpack nearby, but no PokeBalls to be seen.

Whoever she was, she wasn't a Trainer.

"What should we do?" Andie whispered.

It was as if a spell had just been broken. The girl snapped awake with a gasp, and she threw her gaze over to them. "Hey!" she shouted, staggering to her feet. She stumbled back, nearly tripping over her hoodie, and grabbed her backpack off the ground. "What're you doin' here?!" she demanded. "Get- _back off!_ " She reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a small red item. With a flick of her thumb, it unfolded, and a small blade popped out: a Swiss army knife. "Stay away from me-!"

"Easy, honey, easy..." Andie interrupted gently, hands in front of herself placatingly. "We're not here to hurt you. You're in our barn. We just found you a moment ago." Her tone was flat, but gentle. A means to both ground the distressed teenager and reassure her. "Put the knife down... You're not in danger."

The girl stared furiously for a few more seconds, then blinked. Once. Twice. Then three times. A spark seemed to appear in her brown eyes as she gasped; she'd been half-asleep still, and had only now fully woken up and realized the situation. "Oh.. oh my gosh... Oh, I'm so freaking sorry, I-" she stammered.

"Miiiil..." Gracie leaned her head forward slightly, nuzzling at the girl. 

The girl jumped, flushing in embarrassment as she looked around. "O-Oh- I'm sorry, I- the rain, it just - I had to get shelter, so I-"

Ji-Min stepped out from behind Andie, holding their hands out. "Hey. How about you come inside, and then we'll talk. Okay?"

* * *

Half an hour later, Andie was walking over to the kitchen table with two mugs of coffee. She passed one cup to Ji-Min, who was already sitting down. "All the Pokemon fed?" she asked as she sat down herself.

"Yeah. I told them we'd be back with enrichment toys later."

Andie nodded, and then they heard footsteps tromping down the stairs. 

The teenager from the barn walked into the kitchen, awkwardly toweling her damp, caramel-colored hair. She'd changed her clothes after her shower, Andie having found some spares she kept for Trainers who needed to do laundry. She now wore a pink gingham shirt with short sleeves, and light blue denim shorts. Andie and Ji-Min didn't have spare shoes, so the girl's Dr Martens had to be wiped down and set on the porch to dry.

She herself seemed rather lost, even as Ji-Min waved a hand towards the empty chair across from them, inviting her to sit.

"You drink coffee?"

"Huh?"

"I said, you drink coffee?'" Andie repeated, raising a brow.

"Dude, I'm like, _fourteen_ . Why're you offering me _coffee_?" the girl grimaced, though her harsh expression softened a bit as Ginger jumped onto her lap for pets.

"You never know. I drank coffee when I was fifteen." Andie took another drink. "So, what do you want to eat? I bet you haven't had a proper meal in a while."

The girl's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"You want eggs? We got eggs from the Torchic that live here."

"Dude, don't you wanna know why I'm here?" the girl snapped. 

The adults raised their brows. Saying nothing.

The girl went on. "I mean- I mean, come _on_! A girl just shows up on your property, all dirty, and you don't have questions?"

"Vulp!" Ginger chirped, nuzzling under the girl's chin, which seemed to calm her a bit.

"Hmmm... so you're not a Trainer," Ji-Min said, pretending they hadn't already figured that out. "If you were, you wouldn't be so defensive..."

The girl stiffened.

"You haven't let out your Pokemon yet, either," Andie pointed out. "Do you have any? Or was that knife the only thing you had to protect yourself?"

The girl's free hand, the one not stroking Ginger, went to the pocket of the shorts she was wearing. She felt the handle of the knife through the thick, sturdy material, a comforting reminder of its presence.

"Are we right?" Ji-Min asked.

The girl looked from one adult to the other, her hand trembling slightly. "Well... I, uh..."

Perhaps it was coincidence. Perhaps some cosmic force had a sense of humor. But just at that moment, the morning news, still playing in the den, went to another story: "Oldale Police have announced they are extending the search for fourteen-year-old Fawn Lamar past city limits, as they believe she may have gone further into the region."

All four occupants of the kitchen turned towards the TV, watching as a girl's picture appeared next to the anchorwoman. The teenager's picture.

"No foul play is expected, and Oldale Police Chief Roberts says he is still open to the possibility of Miss Lamar taking up Pokemon Training. However, no Gym Leaders have reported battling her, and the Lamar family reports they have still yet to hear from Fawn."

The girl - Fawn Lamar - slowly turned back towards the adults. They were just staring back, impassively. For a few moments, no one said anything, the only noise was the news changing to another story.

Fawn looked anxiously at the adults, her hand stilling on Ginger's head. "Well?" she asked. "Aren't you gonna call the cops?"

"What? No, why would we do that?"

"Well, it was just on the radio, wasn't it? Th'cops are looking for me! You're not gonna rat me out?"

"Heck no!" Ji-Min said, setting their coffee down on the table. "Eff cops!"

"Yeah, to hell with cops!" Andie agreed boisterously.

Fawn just stared, slack-jawed. But then she seemed to collect herself, frowning and twisting her mouth. "You guys are weird."

"Look. Kid. We're not calling the cops or turning you in. You clearly have your own reasons for leaving Oldale. You don't have anywhere to go. Do you wanna stay, or not?"

Fawn leaned back, raising one eyebrow suspiciously. "If I say no, will you call them anyway?"

"No," said Ji-Min with a shake of their head. "But if you say no and leave, you won't know how long you'll have to go before you find shelter again."

That seemed to get to Fawn. She stared, frowning still. Her hand still hadn't moved from the top of Ginger's head, and by this point the Vulpix was turning to look at her in curiosity. Fawn's gaze moved to the tabletop, then around the kitchen. To the doorway leading to the den, to the window overlooking the sanctuary.

Sanctuary.

Fawn closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. Then she looked back to the adults. "You really won't call the cops? Or ask any questions?"

"We really won't," Ji-Min said. "But we will ask you to help out with the Pokemon once in a while."

Fawn tilted her head, mouth pushed to one side. Considering it. One moment passed, then two.

But finally, she nodded. One hand stretched out across the table, while the other went back to petting Ginger. "Okay. Sounds good."

Ji-Min and Andie smiled, each shaking Fawn's thin hand in turn. "Gonna be great workin' with ya, kid," said Andie.

* * *

A short time later, Fawn followed after Andie as the woman walked out to give the Pokemon their enrichment. Fawn stayed a safe distance away, still suspicious of the woman and her partner. Ginger, who had taken the liberty to glue herself to Fawn's side, weaved around the girl's legs, mewling for attention.

Fawn knelt down to give the Vulpix some scritches, frowning slightly. This had all happened so fast, so dramatically... It seemed too good to be true. No way this wasn't a trick. The adults were going to call the police and the police would bring her to her parents.

Unbidden, a memory of one of the first news reports she'd heard entered her mind.

_She was still in Oldale Town. She'd been sitting in a small motel room, her hood drawn up over her head as if she were afraid of being caught even behind closed doors._

_The news was on. Her mother, a woman who looked like an older version of her, and her father, a man with light brown hair and a bushy beard. They were looking into the camera with concern in their eyes, her mother was wringing her hands._

_"Fawn, if you're listening," hiccuped the woman. "Please come home! We-"_

_Fawn clicked the TV off, unable to stand listening a single moment more._

In the present, Fawn continued to idly scritch the Vulpix's head as she glared at the grass beneath her feet. _I'm never going back,_ she thought bitterly. _I'm_ **_never_ ** _going back._


	2. Promise I'm Not Playin' Tricks On You

Fawn had been at Maple Crossing for two whole days before she was finally able to help out. She had wanted to start right away, but Ji-Min and Andie had insisted she get her bearings first. 

The first full day at Maple Crossing was spent exploring the fields, learning where everything was (though the maternity barn was only  _ pointed out  _ to her, she wasn’t allowed inside), and most importantly, getting good meals. Andie had said she would need lots of strength in order to keep up, and Fawn ate plates piled high with steamed vegetables, waffles, and Torchic eggs. She drank fresh juice and Miltank milk. She wore clean clothes and had a proper bed and pillow.

She hadn't had such luxuries since she'd run from home.

It was a shame such carefree days had to end, but if she didn't want to be kicked out, she'd have to pull her weight. 

And she could start, she'd thought, with feeding the Torchic.

Fawn stood on the wraparound porch of the house for a few moments, staring over the misty landscape. The sun was still burning away the fog of dawn, and dew sparkled like glass among the fields. It almost looked fake, like something out of a movie. Fawn pinched herself to be sure; no, she wasn't having a vivid dream, Maple Crossing really did look like this in the early morning.

"It's been a long time since I've been able to  _ enjoy  _ the way mornings look," she muttered to herself, combing her fingers over her scalp.

"Vulp!" came a sudden chirp at Fawn's side.

The girl looked down to see the Vulpix that was always lying around the house or porch. "Oh, hey, uh... Ginger, right?" She knelt down, giving her a scratch behind the ear. "There's a lot of Pokemon here, lotta names to remember..." she muttered to herself. 

Ginger trilled and tilted her head. 

Fawn just smiled. "You know, I had a Pokemon once but..." She stopped, freezing like someone had hit 'pause' on the world. Her fingers trembled for a moment, then she forcibly stood up. "Well, the Torchic are probably hungry."

Ginger watched quizzically as Fawn hopped down the creaky wooden steps and walked over to the bag of feed that sat against the side of the Torchic coop. She hefted it onto her shoulder and, with a low grunt, pressed her back against the door and went in.

The Torchic were all in their beds when Fawn came in, but the light spilling in quickly woke them up. They all looked at her, racing over and peeping expectantly.

Fawn carefully picked her way through the crowd of Torchic. There weren't very many, she noted, probably around ten or so, but they kept clustering together and trying to jump onto her legs. So it felt like she was walking through far more Pokemon than she really was.

The heavy sack of Pokemon feed didn't help matters.

"Okay- Okay, ok- _ ay _ ! Everyone back off! Go on!" Fawn grit her teeth and swung her foot out a little. She didn't want to outright  _ kick _ any of them, just shoo them away.

It seemed to work, as the Torchich all scattered back to their beds, chirping and squeaking in a way reminiscent of laughter.

Fawn blew a strand of hair out of her face and adjusted the bag. Very carefully, she tilted the bag and began to pour the food into the first in the row of bowls. " _ Okay. _ .."

Suddenly, one of the Torchic ran forward and practically threw herself into the bowl.

"Hey!" Fawn yelped, staggering backwards in her haste to right the bag. "Hey,  _ what _ is your problem?" 

The Torchic continued eating noisily, as if she hadn't heard. 

"Geez- you must be Teriyaki. Andie warned about  _ you _ ," Fawn grumbled irritably. She briefly considered shooing Teriyaki away and filling the bowl entirely, but decided against it. No, no, it'd be best to just finish filling up the other bowls. Let Teriyaki eat now if she wanted, Fawn told herself with a grunt as she moved to the next bowl. If the bowl was empty when she finished, she'd just add a little more food, that was all.

However, no sooner did she start filling the next bowl than Teriyaki popped back up, then leaped into  _ that _ one.

"Hey! That's not even yours!" Fawn stomped her foot in Teriyaki's direction, startling the chick Pokemon.

Teriyaki glared, puffing up her feathers before skittering away.

"Goofball..." Fawn muttered. She tilted the bag again to try again...

...and then saw Teriyaki running back up to the bowls.

"Hey! No! No! You  _ bad  _ Pokemon! That's not for you!" Fawn snapped, stomping her foot again. Teriyaki ran back a few feet, stayed in place for a second, then ran back and lunged at her foot. 

Fawn drew back sharply. "Dude, what is your  _ problem _ !?" she screeched, nearly dropping the bag. "Get outta here!"

"Everything okay in here?" A shadow filled the doorframe to the coop, drawing Fawn's attention. 

The girl nearly dropped the bag in relief when she saw who it was. "Ji-Min!"

Ji-Min slowly entered the barn, a paper bag in one hand and a styrofoam cup holder in the other. Unlike Fawn, they expertly made their way through the Torchic that flocked towards them. "I  _ thought  _ I heard you in here."

"Y-Yeah, I was trying to feed the Torchic and I-" Fawn's eyes landed on the things in Ji-Min's hands. She nearly dropped the bag in dismay. "I haven't been in here  _ that _ long, have I?"

Ji-Min just laughed. "No, I just went out early today." They lowered the cupholder in front of Fawn, showing three cups were inside. Two were thick paper, one was transparent plastic; they turned the cupholder so the plastic one was towards Fawn. "I know you don't drink coffee, so I picked you up some cold tea - it's pecha-flavored."

“Oh, thank you…” Fawn murmured, slowly lowering the bag of feed and taking the cup. The outside was cool and slippery with condensation, which felt good against her already-sore palms. She brought the straw to her mouth and took a sip; the pecha tea soothed her throat and made her feel refreshed almost instantly. “Wow, this tastes  _ great…  _ Where did you get this?”

Ji-Min smiled. "Check the cup logo," they said. Fawn bristled, tasting fire in her mouth, but Ji-Min continued with "There's a coffee shop in Verdanturf called The Bean. We've been getting breakfast there for years."

"The Bean?" Tamping down the rush of anger she'd felt, Fawn tilted the cup slightly to see the logo. There was a dark bean bean stamped onto the plastic, with a Cleffa sitting atop it and holding a tiny cup. THE BEAN was written underneath in big, bold letters. Fawn felt a bit silly to have not noticed it before. "I've never heard of this company."

"That's because they're local. The only place you can find it is in Verdanturf Town. Oh, yeah, they've had some bigger companies come in offering to buy them and make them a chain, but the owner keeps refusing - and personally, I'm glad about that. Once a small, local place becomes a big chain shop you lose all the charm that-"

Fawn suddenly screeched and jerked her leg up. She looked down and saw Teriyaki tumble back down to the ground; she quickly realized Teriyaki had bitten her sock.

"Okay,  _ what _ is your problem?!" Fawn snapped, rounding on the little chick.

Teriyaki jumped back a step, glared at her, and then spat a little ember at her feet.

"Hey!" Fawn began stomping the flame out, glaring daggers at the Pokemon. "God, coming in  _ here _ was a mistake," she grumbled.

Teriyaki growled under her breath, ruffled her feathers, then stalked out of the coop.

Ji-Min shook their head. "Hey, do you wanna try something else, maybe? I think starting with Teriyaki might've been a bit too much."

Fawn felt another rush of heat in her chest, but forced herself to stay calm. She nodded jerkily, throwing the bag of feed down against the wall. "Yeah, fine by me. Dunno what that dumb chick's problem is," she grumbled, following Ji-Min out.

Teriyaki gave her a dirty look as they passed. Fawn did her best to ignore it.

* * *

"How ya doin', Gracie? Still holdin' tough?" Andie knelt down in front of the cow Pokemon, rubbing her firm belly.

"Moooo!" Gracie responded, stretching her limbs as best she could in her lateral position.

Andie laughed boisterously. "Well, a'ight, then! Now, I just need ta lis'en for-"

"Andiiieee, knock knock!" Ji-Min called out as they entered the barn. "I got your breakfast, and brought your apprentice over."

"Apprentice?" Fawn asked, narrowing her eyes slightly.

Andie laughed, slapping her knee with a heavy 'thunk.' "Yeah, thought I'd hafta show her Gracie soon anyway. Fawn, get over here a sec."

"Okay?" Fawn sidled around Ji-Min and crouched down at Andie's side to observe the huge Miltank. Her nose wrinkled slightly. "Is something wrong with it?"

"Mooo!" Gracie sounded almost offended, lifting her head and staring at Fawn.

Andie tossed her head back and cackled, her laughter echoing off the wooden walls. "Nah, nah! You're in the maternity barn - 'member, we didn't wanna show you this during the tour? Gracie here's pregnant."

"Pregnant?!" Fawn squawked, looking at the Pokemon again. Gracie met her eyes, looking almost smug as she let her head fall again and began to snooze. Fawn couldn't do anything but stare. She'd never seen a Pokemon pregnancy before... Most people with Pokemon kept them inside during such times, and she knew that wild Pokemon would stay far away from people if they were expecting. "She's  _ huge _ ..."

"We're expectin' the egg to pass in a few weeks." Andie was watching Fawn now, a softness in her eyes and lips. The teenager was just staring in wide-eyed amazement, her mouth slightly open. A far cry from the suspicious and edgy girl they'd first met a few days ago. "That's why she felt so warm ta ya when ya crashed here."

Fawn jumped, then blushed crimson. "Y-Yeah - I - I mean, I  _ did _ think her belly felt pretty hot but. But I thought she was just naturally warm or somethin'. I've never seen a Miltank before, let alone touched one."

"Nope. That was her egg belly you felt! Ya wanna feel again?" Andie asked in a lower voice.

Fawn looked at her in shock. "Seriously?!" she squeaked.

"Go on, feel."

Fawn looked at Gracie's swollen belly, then her sleeping face, then her own palm. She gulped audibly as she stared at her hand, then slowly, slooowly, moved it towards the Miltank's stomach.

Gracie's stomach felt firm, much firmer than Fawn had expected. She knew she'd been pressing against the Pokemon when she took shelter in this barn, but she'd been so tired and eager to sleep she hadn't noticed much of anything. "It's like touching a hot beach ball," she muttered, earning more laughter from Andie and Ji-Min. "And- whoa, wait a second." She closed her eyes, focusing on the feeling beneath her hand. Sure enough, there was a rapid fluttering underneath her palm. 

She opened her eyes and swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. "Whoa..." she rasped. "That's... that's something... What is that?"

"The baby Pokemon's heart. You're feeling it through the egg  _ and _ Gracie," said Ji-Min, taking a sip of their coffee at last.

"And that huge egg is just gonna come out of her?"

"Yep, sure is! But she might need help, and that's what I'm here for," Andie explained. With a grunt, she pushed herself to her feet, then offered her hand to Fawn. "Welp, I think Gracie's just gonna sleep for a few hours. Let's finish up and take a break, yeah?"

* * *

Fawn could hardly believe the change. When she'd first stepped out of the house, the fields were quiet, misty and glowed a dull, cool gold. Now the sun was high in the azure sky, and both the fields and the air was abuzz with activity and noise.

The three humans sat on the wraparound porch, sharing lemonade and a plate of finger sandwiches. Fawn took a nibble of one, finding there were leppa-butter. 

She hadn't had leppa-butter since-

_ She was leaving the convenience store. She'd bought a sandwich. Leppa-butter oozed out of it when she bit down; those pre-packaged ones always had too much filling. _

_ She was walking home. Another convenience store bag in her hand. Full of more sandwiches. _

_ She walked past her mother, gardening out front. Approached the side gate... _

Fawn glared and bit down harder than she had to.  _ I hate leppa-butter, _ she thought grimly.

"Hm? Hey, look over there," Ji-Min said, standing up and pointing.

Fawn looked over and saw two trainers walking past. From a distance, she could see one had dark skin, blonde hair, and was wearing a pink and white dress. The other had lighter brown skin, short brown hair, and was wearing various shades of purple and blue. Fawn could see a Skitty atop the blonde's shoulders.

"Heyyyy!" Ji-Min called out, waving their hand over their head. "You kids need a place to rest?"

The trainers stopped and called back. "No, thank you!" the brunette shouted. "We're fine!"

"We're just going back to Verdanturf! But thank you!"

"Okaaaaay!" Ji-Min sat back down, fiddling with the radio. "Back to Verdanturf, hm. I wonder if they're exploring or need to go back and grab something?"

Fawn watched the two trainers walk further past the house until they disappeared into the green. She blinked, looking up at Andie and Ji-Min. "Hey, what was that about?"

"What?"

"That, just now." Ginger began pawing at Fawn's shorts for her sandwich, so Fawn tossed it into the Vulpix's waiting mouth. "Inviting them here. Is that a thing you guys do?"

"Sure is, sugar," Andie said with a grin. "Maple Crossing isn't  _ just _ a Pokemon Sanctuary, yanno. It's a people one, too."

Fawn just frowned. "Huh?"

"Did you wonder why we happened to have another room free? And those clothes you're wearing?" Ji-Min asked, gesturing to Fawn's new attire.

"Well... I guess I did, yeah."

"Well, Maple Crossing is a place where trainers can stop and rest for the night. If they don't want to travel at night or be out in the elements, or in case of bad weather, or if they just plain want to, they can come here. Free of charge," Ji-Min said. 

"Do they have to help with the Pokemon?"

"Nah," said Andie above her crocheting.

"Hey, then what gives?! Why do I gotta do it?!"

"Trainers are stayin' for a night or two. You're  _ stayin' _ ," was Andie's smart reply.

Fawn groaned and rested her chin in her palm. "I mean, I'm  _ fine _ with Pokemon and helping out with them, but..." She frowned into the distance. 

Ji-Min watched Fawn for a few moments, then cleared their throat. 

"Were you a trainer, Fawn? Or ever think about it?" Ji-Min asked.

"Me?" Fawn blinked, lowering her glass of lemonade. 

"No one else here," Andie chuckled.

Fawn shook off the twinge of annoyance at Andie’s remark. "Well..."

_ It was a chilly autumn evening in Oldale Town. Fawn didn't know it yet, but it would be two weeks before she'd take a pink, glittery bank card from her father's wallet and run away. _

_ "I just don't know what to do with that girl." Rose Lamar's voice drifted out from the open window in the kitchen, and out to the backyard.  _

_ Fawn sat with her back against the house, holding a bruised, trembling Cubone in her arms. She'd stormed out of the house in a rage twenty minutes ago, and was now seriously regretting not putting on a coat. But she refused to go back inside. Then she'd get intercepted by Rose, and that was not something Fawn wanted. _

_ She was right below the window, so she heard every word.  _

_ Fawn glared up at the darkening twilight sky as she listened to her mother's voice, only easing up when the Cubone mutely patted her shoulder.  _

_ "I just don't understand it, Caroline!" Rose continued, taking to her friend. "She keeps going on and on about becoming a Pokemon Trainer, but you know what she's like! I just don't think I can trust her around Pokemon!" She sighed heavily, and her voice grew louder. She must have come closer. "I've been talking to Alan about it, and he agrees, we shouldn't- hm?" She paused for a few moments as her friend spoke. "No. No, we couldn't send her off when she turned eleven, she just wasn't ready. And then there was that incident recently..." _

_ Fawn started glaring again. She held Cubone tightly to her chest, gritting her teeth so hard her jaw hurt. _

_ "Well, she just started attacking that poor Mawile with a stick! Shouting and beating it, I couldn't believe it! In broad daylight! I was lucky nobody called the police!" _

_ Fawn muttered a word under her breath that would have surely got her a spanking if her mom actually  _ **_heard_ ** _ her calling her that. _

_ "A few neighbors tried to convince me otherwise, but oh, no. My mind was made up, she's not going on a Pokemon journey. Hm? No, I don't know why they tried to tell me  _ **_not_ ** _ to, honestly, I don't think they know how difficult it really is to raise a teenager, especially one so angry as-" _

_ “Ugh, dumb b-” Fawn muttered a few more dark words under her breath and rose to her feet. She held the Cubone in one arm and dusted blades of grass off her jeans with her other hand. "Let's get outta here, huh, King?" _

_ "Cubone?" _

_ "Yeah, I'm hungry, too." She could smell the enticing aroma of Rose's cooking from the open window - it was spaghetti night, and Fawn could smell fresh garlic bread, too. Her stomach growled pleadingly, but Fawn shook her head. Like hell she was going in there to eat that woman's food. _

_ "C'mon, I'll take you to AmazeBurger," she said, sneaking over the low fence and keeping out of the light from the windows.  _

_ "Cubone-bone!" King cried, waving his arms. _

_ Fawn walked quickly, partly to get away from her mom's voice and partly so she wouldn't still be close when her father, Alan, got home from work. She wasn't in any mood to talk to either of them. _

_ No mood to hear their complaints about her. _

In the present, Fawn frowned and shook her head. "No. No Pokemon training for me."

But her voice was hollow and far-away. Andie and Ji-Min looked at each other, but didn't press the issue.

* * *

Fawn entered the coop the next morning, dragging the bag of feed behind her. The Torchic perked up in their beds, eyeing her curiously. Andie and Ji-Min never dragged in the bag, they always carried it in. What was going on?

Fawn ignored them, though, and picked up Teriyaki's bowl. Wordlessly, she shoved the bowl in and scooped up a generous amount of food. "There," she said, setting it down.

Teriyaki leaped out of her bed and raced over to the bowl, squawking and chirping excitedly. She skidded to a halt, however, when Fawn literally put her foot down.

"Okay, you," Fawn said sternly. "I wanna make a deal with you."

"Chic?"

"I fill these bowls for your brothers and sister. You eat  _ your _ food. And you  _ leave me alone.  _ Okay? In return, I'll sneak you a berry or something later."

"Chic!" Teriyaki chirped.

"O-kay." Fawn pulled her foot away, allowing Teriyaki to run over and start eating. She couldn't pick up the bag onto her shoulder without potentially spilling the feed this time, so instead she dragged it down the row and poured that way. The rest of the Torchic huddled together behind her, watching curiously. None of them made a move to run in and eat - they seemed to be waiting for something.

And that something, as it turned out, was not Fawn finishing distributing their breakfast.

Fawn was halfway down the line when she felt a sudden draft against her ankle. "Hey!" she cried, turning her head and seeing Teriyaki tugging on her sock. She thrust her hand down, wiggling her sock free from the Torchic's beak. "What's your problem, I thought we had a deal!"

"Torchic! Torchic-tor!" Teriyaki squawked as she turned and ran.

Fawn grumbled under her breath. "Weird bird..." She turned back to the bowls, preparing to pour again...

...and then stopped, recognizing a little orange in her peripheral. "Hey!" she cried, whipping her head around. Teriyaki had been slowly stalking towards her, but froze when Fawn shouted. "Back  _ off _ , I said!" 

"Tor!" Teriyaki turned and ran. And then stood there, watching Fawn.  _ Waiting _ .

Fawn narrowed her eyes again, but the wheels were turning. Something wasn't quite right here.

Suspiciously, she went back to the line of bowls and resumed pouring. But she kept her guard up. Her eyes were sidelong, watching from the corners. And sure enough, Teriyaki was inching closer, low to the ground.

"Hey!" Fawn turned around, and Teriyaki ran back, chattering and flapping her wings. Once she was back in the corner of the coop, she turned around and watched Fawn innocently, as if she hadn't left her spot.

_ Wait _ ...

Fawn looked back down at the bowls, then jerked her head back up. Teriyaki had taken one step out of her place and had frozen when Fawn caught her.

"Wait..." Fawn said in a normal voice. "Are you... Are you playing a game with me?"

Teriyaki ruffled her feathers. "Chic chic."

Once more, Fawn looked back to the bowls and began pouring. But this time, when she saw the orange shape in the corner of her eyes, she didn't respond. She forced herself to keep focused on her task, pretend Teriyaki wasn't approaching. She held her breath, held herself tensely as the shape drew closer... closer... closer...

"Aha!" Fawn suddenly shouted, looking up  _ just _ as Teriyaki was reaching for her sock.

Teriyaki made a noise that sounded almost like laughter as she ran away.

Fawn laughed, dropping the bag and straightening. "You  _ are _ playing a game!" she declared.

“Chic!” Teriyaki skittered forward, right into Fawn’s arms. She began fluffing her feathers up, nipping and biting at Fawn's hands while the girl roughly smooshed her face. 

"You're such a little  _ weirdo _ ," Fawn snickered. "You're supposed to be the terror of the sanctuary, and you're just trying to  _ play with me? _ Such a weird freaking chick!" she couldn't help laughing.

Teriyaki made a series of high-pitched noises as if she was laughing as well.

"Okay, okay... maybe the two of us can get along after all, huh?"

* * *

"Hey. Hey, Andie."

"What's up?"

"Look." Ji-Min pointed as the two of them left the maternity barn. 

The Torchic were coming out of the coop and heading down the path towards the fields to play, as usual. Meanwhile, Fawn was branching off in a different direction, heading to the house to grab the enrichment toys.

And behind her was Teriyaki, trotting energetically and occasionally running up to nip at Fawn's socks. The teenager would lightly pull her leg away each time, but didn't slow down or send the Pokemon away.

It was almost as if they were watching a trainer and their delightfully naughty starter Pokemon.

"Never seen Teriyaki take to someone like that," Andie muttered approvingly, hooking her thumbs into her pockets. 

"Neither have I," said Ji-Min with a smile.


End file.
